Crazy Vol 4 1
Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = ...Welcome to the No-Prizes! | Writer2_1 = Frank Tieri | Writer2_2 = John Cerilli | Penciler2_1 = Don Simpson | Inker2_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist2_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ziggy Pig * Silly Seal Supporting Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Antagonists: * Weapon X Program Other Characters: * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Forbush Man * * * * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Snowbird (Narya) * Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) * Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Galactus * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Black Panther (King T'Challa) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Ruby Thursday (Thursday Rubinstein) * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Thanos * Puck (Eugene Judd) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Knull * Jann of the Jungle (Jane Hastings) * Lorna the Jungle Queen * Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) * May Parker * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Stryfe (Nathan Summers) * Nate Grey * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Beyonder * Jean Grey * Kang (Nathaniel Richards) * Son of Wolverine * Barber of Wolverine * Daughter of Wolverine * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) * Guardian (James Hudson) * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Tim Horton * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Howard the Duck (Howard Duckson) * Hellcat (Patricia Walker) * Thor (Odinson) * Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) * Namor the Sub-Mariner * Zabu * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) * Vision * Ziggy's mother * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Aaron Burr * Alexander Hamilton Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** *** ** Items: * * * * and * * * * * and * * * * * and * * * * and * * * and * * * * * Venom Symbiote Vehicles: * * | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Interview with a Legend | Writer2_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler3_1 = Natacha Bustos | Inker3_1 = Natacha Bustos | Colourist3_1 = Chris O'Halloran | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor3_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Ralph Macchio * * * * Humphrey Bogart Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* Items: * * ''The Karate Kid'' * ''Spider-Man'' * ''Daredevil'' * ''The Avengers'' * ''The Mighty Thor'' | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Strange-ish Tales of the Man-Thing | Writer4_1 = Jon Adams | Penciler4_1 = Jon Adams | Inker4_1 = Jon Adams | Colourist4_1 = Chris O'Halloran | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor4_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) Supporting Characters: * Unnamed topiarist * Cindy * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Other Characters: * Nick Fury * Ellen Brandt * Daryl the Hermit Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Items: * and | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Rejected Marvel Comic Books | Writer5_1 = Bill Morrison | Penciler5_1 = Bill Morrison | Inker5_1 = Bill Morrison | Colourist5_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor5_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ghost Hitcher * Ant-May * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Edwin Jarvis * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Man ** She-Thing ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Namor the Tub-Mariner Supporting Characters: * Peter Parker * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Thor Odinson ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) Antagonists: * Vapor (Ann Darnell) * Doctor Doom * Duckie of Doom Other Characters: * Jasmine * ** * Dr. Lemuel Dorcas Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* **** * Unidentified Ghost Hitcher reality ** *** * Unidentified Ant-May reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Unidentified Tales of Admonish reality ** *** **** ***** * Unidentified Age of Jarvis reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * Unidentified Double Beatdown reality ** *** **** ***** * Unidentified What Now? reality ** * Unidentified Tub-Mariner reality ** Items: * * ''Spider-Gwen'' * and * * * * * * [[What If? Vol 1|''What If...?]] * ''Crazy Vol 4 #1 * ''MAD Magazine'' | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = My Ads Are Killing Me | Writer6_1 = Jesse Falcon | Penciler6_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker6_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist6_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor6_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * and * and * * * | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Death to Basic Cable | Writer7_1 = Tini Howard | Penciler7_1 = Roge Antonio | Inker7_1 = Roge Antonio | Colourist7_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor7_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Supporting Characters: * Anole (Vic Borkowski) * Glob Herman (Robert Herman) * Pixie (Megan Gwynn) * Armor (Hisako Ichiki) Other Characters: * Magik (Illyana Rasputina) * Hope Summers * Sage (Tessa) * Prestige (Rachel Grey) * Stryfe (Nathan Summers) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Ben Urich * White Queen (Emma Frost) * Forge * Shattterstar (Ben Gaveedra) * Rictor (Julio Richter) * Rogue (Anna Marie LeBeau) * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** Krakoa ** * Items: * * and * * * | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Spidey Meets "Smash & Grab" | Writer8_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler8_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker8_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist8_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor8_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor8_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Antagonists: * Smash & Grab Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** Items: * and | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = How Marvel Comics Characters Got Their Names! | Writer9_1 = Nelson Ribeiro | Penciler9_1 = Nelson Ribeiro | Inker9_1 = Nelson Ribeiro | Colourist9_1 = Nelson Ribeiro | Letterer9_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor9_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor9_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Mister Negative (Martin Li) * Balder * Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Space ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis9 = | StoryTitle10 = The World Hunger Pains | Writer10_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler10_1 = Mauro Vargas | Inker10_1 = Mauro Vargas | Colourist10_1 = Stephane Paitreau | Letterer10_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor10_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor10_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Ziggy Pig * Silly Seal Supporting Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Antagonists: * Galactus Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * | Synopsis10 = | StoryTitle11 = Worst Day in the Marvel Universe | Writer11_1 = Zac Thompson | Penciler11_1 = Lonnie Nadler | Inker11_1 = Brian Level | Colourist11_1 = Jordan Boyd | Letterer11_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor11_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor11_2 = Tom Groneman | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Eliot Chambers Antagonists: * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Mr. Knight (Marc Spector) * Blade (Eric Brooks) Other Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Daily Bugle Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * Venom Symbiote * * | Synopsis11 = | Solicit = MARVEL’S GREATEST…ER…MOST DEMENTED COMIC MAGAZINE OBNOXIO THE CLOWN is back and so is one of MARVEL’S most hilarious titles thanks to a momentary lapse in sanity on the part of a few over-worked editors and a gang of writers and artists ready to take advantage of it. No super hero is safe! No comic book event is sacred! Will the Marvel Universe ever be the same? Will we want it to? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included